Tango
by Di-chan
Summary: [slash] A sexy dance leads to something more... exciting.


**Title : Tango**

**Author : Di-chan**

**Rating : R**

**Pairing : Harry/Draco**

**Warnings : Heavy slash, bordering on sex... you get the idea. Oh, this is a semi-songfic, too.**

**Summary : A sexy dance leads to something more... exciting.**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter and company belongs to Rowling, and _Objection belongs to Shakira. So nyah! *pulls down eyelid and sticks out tongue at lawsuits*_**

~*~

Harry and Draco stood at opposite ends of the space cleared for them. Each young man eyed his opponent and partner with calculating eyes. Silver eyes traveled down a Seeker's body of perfection, while a verdant gaze ran up sensuously long legs and a beautifully toned chest.

And the music, played on behalf of a Muggle-born's birthday, started.

Harry began the dance boldly, moving his hips side-to-side as he danced toward Draco, who reacted in clean, sliding strides. When the two met, the music flared up, and Harry twirled around to press back against Draco, who seized the smaller boy's hips as they pushed against his. The two as one stepped forward, then back, continually until a voice rang out, singing.

"_It's wonderful that she's so irresistable," Harry pulled out of Draco's arms, beginning a sexy dance for the Slytherin._

"_But all the damage she's caused is unfixable." Draco copied Harry's dance, eyes on the Gryffindor at all times. Harry spun around in a full circle, twisting his hips and locking sultry eyes with the other boy. _

_"Every twenty seconds you repeat her name," he smirked at his dance partner, and turned back around on his heel, bringing a hand to his chest. "__When it comes to me, you don't care..." Harry bent down, then arched up and threw his head back, running his hands up his body. "__If I'm alive or dead, so..._

"_Objection! I don't want to be the exception," Draco stepped forward and caught the Gryffindor in his arms, smirking as arms slid up and twisted around his neck, "__to get a bit of your attention." Both boys rocked against each other, while all the while dancing across the floor in sync. "__I love you for free and I'm not your mother, but you don't even bother._

"_Objection! I'm tired of this triangle," Harry spun around in Draco's arms and leaned his head back. "__Got dizzy dancing tango." Draco spun Harry out, "__I'm falling apart in your hands again." But at the last moment... "__No way! I've got to get away!" Harry let go, dancing away from Draco, while the Slytherin watched._

Each began a solo dance then, copying the other's moves and circling the other like a hawk. Harry would put a little shake in his hip movement, and in retaliation Draco would roll his hips, causing Harry's eyes to widen in anticipation.

Suddenly Harry froze, tilting his chin. "_Next to her cheap silicon I look minimal." Draco began dancing toward him as Harry sent a questioning gaze his way. "__That's why in front of your eyes I'm invisible." Draco reached the smaller boy, his eyes raking down the slim figure in a way that assured Harry he was __not invisible to the Slytherin. Harry took a step forward, dancing with the Slytherin even though they barely touched. "__But you gotta know small things also count. You better put your feet..." Draco tilted the younger boy's head up, locking eyes with Harry, "__on the ground... and see what it's about." ___

The two suddenly began an elaborate dance with the music, pausing when it slowed and rocking against each other in a deeply sensual way. "_So objection! I don't want to be the exception to get a bit of your attention. I love you for free and I'm not your mother, but you don't even bother. Objection! The angles of this triangle. Got dizzy dancing tango." Draco spun Harry out once more, and again Harry let go. "__I'm falling apart in your hands again. No way, no no no no..."_

Harry then began a solo dance, always reaching out for Draco. "_I wish there was a chance for you and me. I wish you could find our place to be." Draco suddenly stepped from the shadows he had earlier retreated to and took Harry's hands, beginning to lead him again. "__Away from here...!"_

They suddenly let go of each other, twisting around so that they were back to back. As one they stepped in one direction, then in the opposite twice. "_This is pathetic and sadonic and sadistic and psychotic." At the same time they turned around, facing each other and beginning to dance again, in a style reminiscent of the tango. "__Tango is not for three, was never meant to be, but you can try it, rehearse it, or train like a horse, but don't you count on me! Don't you count on me boy!" Both boys arched up and fell back into a vicious dance, mirroring each other perfectly. _

They met again on the next chorus, Draco taking Harry and leading him through the steps, lips pressed to the boy's ear, making Harry shudder, and Draco shuddered with him.

"_Objection! I don't want to be the exception to get a bit of your attention. I love you for free and I'm not your mother, but you don't even bother. Objection! I'm tired of this triangle. Got dizzy dancing tango." Once again, Draco spun Harry out, but this time, the Gryffindor didn't let go. With a gleam in his eye, Draco twirled Harry back into his arms, the Gryffindor's back now pressed to his chest. "__I'm falling apart in your hands again. No way! I've got to get away! Get away, get away, get away..."_

The two danced passionately up until very end of the song, when Draco suddenly seized his partner and dipped him. Harry went with the move and his head fell back, his eyes closed.

And the music, played to bring together the greatest couple Hogwarts had ever seen, ended.

Silence poured in from the darkness around the two. Both young men were breathless, and sweat beads ran down their foreheads. Harry opened his eyes and looked up right when Draco glanced down. Their eyes met.

Audience was forgotten, and Draco pulled a willing Harry up and out of the Hall. The two had barely escaped the hot confines of the Great Hall before Harry had turned and reached up to pull Draco's head down to meet his. The Slytherin growled, slipping his arms around the slim waist to pull the sleek body against his. An answering hardness met his own, and Draco moaned into Harry's mouth.

Harry whimpered before pulling away and grabbing the other's hand. He pulled Draco through the halls, both starting to run as they neared their goal: the Astronomy Tower.

Draco took the lead when the door was finally in sight. He pulled Harry through the door and up the stairs, absently locking the door with a powerful locking charm as they shut it. The two burst through the doorway at the top at the same time.

At once they were on each other, hands tearing at clothes and lips locked while tongues warred for dominance. The blonde won out, and he gently lowered his prize to the floor, taking a moment to remove the rest of their clothes. He straddled Harry's hips immediately after.

Green met silver, and Harry whimpered. "Draco..." he moaned softly, closing his eyes and pushing his hardness against Draco's. Draco groaned and fought for control, closing his eyes against the beautiful sight of a wanton Harry beneath him. When he had control again, he opened his eyes.

To see Harry sliding a wet finger between his perked lips, green eyes with dialated pupils fixed on the boy above him.

_Oh, hell._

And that was the last thing Draco remembered thinking before his libido seized control.

~*~

_The End ... of Draco's control, anyway._

XD Don't you just love these sexy little diddies?


End file.
